Happily Ever After?
by Agatha Kyra
Summary: Di beberapa kesempatan, Georgi mencoba untuk membuat sang pangeran kecil itu berbicara tentang kemana ia menghilang dari pagi hingga sore selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, namun alih-alih mengoceh panjang lebar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, kali ini Viktor tidak menjawab apapun melainkan hanya tersenyum./Kingdom!AU


**"Happily Ever After?"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Kyra**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri! On Ice milik Mitsuro Kubo & Mappa Studio**

 **Rated : K+ (buat sekarang ini)**

 **Genre : Friendship dengan taburan bumbu Romance :3 (buat sekarang ini)**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan ada Typo(s), OOC demi kepentingan cerita, Prince!Viktor, Fem!Yuuri, Kingdom!AU**

 **Kali ini multichapter ^^**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Do not forget to Review ^^ karena review dari pembaca adalah bahan bakar semangat author untuk ngelanjutin cerita :D**

 **-0o0o0-**

 **Prolog**

 **-** **0o0o0-**

 **(Theme Song : Beautiful Mind by Travis A. King)**

Anak itu memiliki mata yang besar, bulat, dan paling indah yang pernah Viktor lihat. Bola matanya bagaikan permata _amber_ yang bersinar dengan cantik. Rambutnya pendek sebahu yang ia ikat menjadi satu di belakang lehernya, berwarna gelap sehitam malam. Dan meskipun ia kini tengah berdiri –dan beberapa kali Viktor lihat selalu berada di bawah teriknya sinar matahari membantu pria tua itu berkebun, anehnya dia tetap memiliki kulit putih bersih.

Sahabatnya dari kerajaan Giacometti, Christophe, pernah memberitahunya kalau anak itu dan kakak perempuannya adalah satu-satunya dari mantan keluarga bangsawan Katsuki yang tersisa saat Viktor dengan Chris tengah berjalan-jalan di kota Hasetsu suatu hari. Anak tersebut sempat menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat Viktor saat itu entah mengapa hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali berjalan bersama Chris. Meskipun itu hanya sesaat, namun Viktor sama sekali tidak dapat melupakan bagaimana perasaannya menjadi bahagia saat ia bertemu pandang dengan pemilik kedua bola mata yang cantik itu. Perasaannya menghangat, namun di sisi lain terasa mendebarkan. Sampai akhirnya, setelah acara jalan-jalan itu Viktor sama sekali tidak dapat melupakan sosok anak tersebut.

Keesokkan harinya, Viktor mencoba menyelinap dari istana dan kembali pergi ke tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan anak itu. Namun ia memilih untuk hanya melihat dari balik batang pohon tidak jauh dari sana, selama hampir setengah jam, sampai Viktor akhirnya pulang karena anak itu tidak lagi terlihat karena harus pergi sambil membawa peralatan berkebunnya bersama si pria tua. Keesokkan harinya pun sama seperti itu, dan terus berulang selama satu minggu.

Namun di hari ke delapan, Viktor tidak menemukan anak itu di sana. Ia mengira mungkin anak itu bersama dengan si pria tua datang terlambat untuk berkebun hari itu, dan Viktor memutuskan untuk menunggu. Namun hingga sore menjelang, mereka berdua tak kunjung muncul. Dengan perasaan kecewa dan bertanya-tanya, Viktor memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali besok pagi. Namun sama seperti kemarin, lagi-lagi anak itu tidak ada di sana. Keesokkan harinya pun demikian. Viktor tetap menunggu hingga senja menjelang, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kedatangan seseorang.

Viktor menghela nafas kecewa. Mulai berpikir dan merasa ragu ia akan dapat kembali bertemu dengan anak itu. Dirinya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pulang.

"Kau pergi kemana saja, Viktor?"

Sesampainya di istana, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Georgi Popovich, putera tunggal dari penasehat kerajaan Nikiforov itu padanya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Viktor bahkan melewatkan makan malam karena tertidur seraya memeluk Makkacchin, anjing poodle kesayangannya setelah terlalu lama memikirkan anak yang ingin sekali ditemuinya itu.

Hari berikutnya, Viktor tidak datang ke tempat itu di waktu pagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini Georgi keburu menjemputnya untuk berlatih ilmu berpedang terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya sempat keluyuran hingga sore hari lagi.

"Kau belum pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Pergi kemana kau akhir-akhir ini, Viktor?"

Di beberapa kesempatan, Georgi mencoba untuk membuat sang pangeran kecil berambut silver panjang itu berbicara tentang kemana ia menghilang dari pagi hingga sore selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, namun alih-alih mengoceh panjang lebar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, kali ini Viktor tidak menjawab apapun melainkan hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Georgi mengerti bahwa apapun yang tengah dilakukan Viktor tidak akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri, setidaknya untuk kali ini. Akhirnya Georgi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi dan membiarkannya keluar saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Selama perjalanan ke kebun tersebut, Viktor tidak berani menaruh harapannya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa bertemu dengan anak yang telah mencuri perhatiannya selama berhari-hari itu. Apalagi sekarang ini sudah sore. Mungkin saja hari ini dia sudah datang bersama dengan pria tua itu tadi pagi dan malah sudah kembali pulang. Namun nyatanya, Viktor sama sekali tidak menduga ia akan menemukan anak bermata coklat itu tengah duduk membelakanginya, melamun seorang diri, bersandar pada batang pohon yang biasa Viktor gunakan untuk mengamatinya dari jauh.

Viktor tersenyum lebar, tanpa ragu dan berpikir panjang iapun berlari mendekati anak tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya. Sontak saja anak tersebut terlonjak karena kaget. "Akhirnya aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu!" seru Viktor, tanpa menyadari kalau perbuatannya nyaris membuat anak tersebut terkena serangan jantung.

Anak berambut sehitam malam itu masih bertahan dalam keterkejutannya selama beberapa saat sebelum menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. Demi semua sayuran yang ia dan Celestino tanam, bukankah anak di hadapannya ini adalah anak yang waktu itu berjalan-jalan dengan pangeran kerajaan Giacometti?! Pangeran Viktor Nikiforov?! Tapi apa maksud perkataannya itu?

"Akhirnya kembali bertemu?" tanya anak itu, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang terdapat dalam pikirannya.

Viktor yang menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapannya, tersenyum canggung. "Uhm... maksudku... sejak waktu itu. Waktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku melambai padamu, ingat?" Tentu saja Viktor tidak mungkin menjelaskan kalau ia telah memperhatikan anak tersebut selama berhari-hari secara diam-diam 'kan? Ia bukan seorang penguntit!

Meskipun bingung dan curiga, anak itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Begitu..."

Viktor mengubah senyuman canggungnya menjadi cengiran lebar berbentuk hati, sedikit bersyukur anak itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Lantas ia beralih posisi menjadi duduk di depan anak tersebut. Viktor mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Viktor. Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu menatap tangan Viktor yang terjulur ke arahnya sesaat. Berpikir kalau Viktor sebenarnya tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Viktor di kerajaan ini? Namun akhirnya, ia membalas uluran tersebut dengan menggenggam balik tangannya, dan menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Yuuri."

"Yuuri!" ulang Viktor dengan nada ceria. "Apa kau mau menjadi temanku, Yuuri?" tanyanya dengan penuh harapan, yang kemudian tidak menjadi sia-sia saat gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu… Viktor."

Dan saat itu, Viktor merasakan suatu perasaan asing yang menyenangkan menjalar di hatinya saat mendengar Yuuri langsung memanggilnya dengan namanya, tanpa titel _pangeran_ seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang kepadanya. Ia menyukai bagaimana Yuuri menyebut namanya.

-0o0o0-

Di balik kepribadiannya yang pendiam dan sedikit canggung, rupanya Yuuri adalah seorang yang begitu cerdas dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar terhadap ilmu pengetahuan. Viktor baru menyadari hal ini saat ia telah melewati beberapa hari dengan bermain, mengobrol, atau berjalan-jalan dengan gadis kecil itu setelah ia membantu pria tua bernama Celestino Cialdini yang tidak lain adalah ayah angkatnya untuk berkebun. Selain tinggal dengan Celestino, gadis kecil itu tinggal dengan kakak perempuannya yang bernama Mari dan keponakan Celestino yang bernama Phichit.

Yuuri selalu bercerita tentang berbagai pengetahuan yang belum pernah didapatkan Viktor, bercerita tentang mimpi-mimpinya yang begitu besar dan luar biasa untuk menjadi seorang pemain drama, serta berbagai hal yang selalu menarik perhatian Viktor. Sayangnya, dengan segala keterbatasan yang dimiliki olehnya dan keluarga asuhnya, Yuuri tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain mengubur dalam-dalam mimpi-mimpinya yang menakjubkan dan membantu ayah angkatnya bekerja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun kau tidak dapat melanjutkan sekolahmu, kau memiliki kemauan untuk terus belajar. Buktinya, kau telah mendapatkan pengetahuan yang bahkan belum pernah kudapatkan dari tutor-tutorku," ucap Viktor sebelum terbesit sebuah ide. "Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah pertukaran?"

"Pertukaran?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau memberitahuku semua ilmu pengetahuan yang kaumiliki. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengajarimu ilmu berpedang dan berkuda! Kau juga sangat ingin belajar kedua ilmu itu bukan? Bagaimana?"

"Itu ide yang bagus!" mata bulat Yuuri bersinar penuh ketertarikan sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, aku ini anak perempuan. Dan kau tahu pasti peraturan kerajaan Nikiforov mengenai perempuan tidak diperbolehkan untuk mempelajari ilmu seperti itu. Apa nantinya tidak akan menimbulkan masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Viktor tanpa berpikir panjang. "Aku bisa melatihmu diam-diam. Mungkin setiap kau selesai berkebun dengan ayahmu, atau kapanpun. Kau sangat ingin mempelajarinya 'kan?"

Yuuri mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selama tidak ketahuan siapapun, tidak akan terjadi masalah!" ucap Viktor sembari nyengir. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa percaya padaku, Yuuri."

Yuuri terdiam dan berpikir. Merasa dilema dengan penawaran Viktor. Di satu sisi sudah sejak lama ia ingin sekali mempelajari kedua ilmu tersebut namun di sisi lain ia merasa khawatir akan menimbulkan masalah untuk kakaknya, keluarga angkatnya dan juga pada Viktor, karena ketahuan mempelajari ilmu berpedang dan berkuda. Namun kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali.

Viktor sendiri menunggu dengan sabar dan menatap harap pada Yuuri. Sebagai seorang pangeran, ia jelas tahu peraturan yang sudah sejak lama ada di kerajaannya kalau wanita dan anak perempuan tidak diperbolehkan mempelajari ilmu berpedang dan berkuda yang sering digunakan dalam peperangan, entah apa alasannya. Namun Viktor tidak memiliki ide lain yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai alasan untuk terus dapat bertemu dengan Yuuri.

"Yuuri!"

Lama keheningan menguasai akhirnya terpecahkan oleh suara seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggil nama gadis kecil itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, Phichit sudah memanggilku," ucap gadis kecil itu sembari berdiri. "Kurasa aku harus sudah kembali ke rumah."

"Tunggu, Yuuri!" Viktor ikut berdiri, menghentikan Yuuri yang baru saja mengambil langkah. Namun belum sempat melanjutkan, gadis itu sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu tempat yang tidak diketahui siapapun di kerajaan ini. Mungkin kita bisa menggunakannya untuk berlatih," ucap Yuuri sambil tersenyum yang membuat Viktor merasa tidak percaya. Dengan pipi yang merona, gadis kecil itu sengaja mengacuhkan ekspresi sang pangeran kepadanya, dan berbalik. "Sampai jumpa besok, Viktor."

-0o0o0-

Tempat itu ternyata adalah sebuah tanah lapang yang hijau, dan dari jarak serta hutan yang ditempuh oleh dirinya dan Yuuri, Viktor tidak heran kalau tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat itu. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat aku sedang iseng berjalan-jalan setelah membantu Celestino berkebun." Begitulah jawaban yang didapatkan Viktor saat dirinya bertanya pada Yuuri darimana gadis itu bisa tahu tempat seperti ini. "Rasa penasaran terkadang membawa kita pada hal-hal yang menakjubkan."

"Tempat ini hebat sekali," ucap Viktor. "Kau sering kemari?"

"Hanya beberapa kali. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tidak pernah kemari karena membantu Celestino dan Mari," jawab Yuuri yang kemudian tanpa sadar melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. "Kau tahu, Viktor? Aku sangat menyukai tempat seperti ini. Tenang, sunyi, damai. Setiap kali aku datang kemari, semua hal yang membebaniku terasa menguap begitu saja. Membuatku bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih. Tidak jarang juga aku terpikir untuk lebih memilih datang ke tempat ini untuk beristirahat dibandingkan dengan pulang ke rumah. Seperti sebuah tempat persembunyian pribadi saja 'kan?"

Viktor tidak menjawab apapun dan memilih untuk mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Yuuri. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan nada bicara gadis itu, namun Viktor tidak tahu hal tersebut karena apa dan ia juga merasa sebaiknya ia tidak langsung bertanya tentang hal tersebut. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Viktor mulai mengajari Yuuri ilmu berpedang dengan menggunakan pedang kayu yang diam-diam ia bawa dari istana. Ia mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memegang pedang dengan benar, bagaimana teknik-teknik dasar dan posisi menyerang, menangkis, dan sebagainya yang begitu serius diperhatikan dan dipraktikkan oleh Yuuri hingga ketika hari sudah senja, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali berlatih keesokkan harinya.

Latihan tersebut mereka lakukan secara bergantian, suatu hari mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke tanah lapang tersebut karena giliran Yuuri yang mengajari Viktor tentang ilmu-ilmu pengetahuan yang dimilikinya, atau sekedar mengajak pangeran kecil tersebut berkeliling desa dan bermain di pasar bersama Phichit yang selalu heboh saat bertemu dengan Viktor atau memperdengarkan Viktor lagu-lagu yang Yuuri nyanyikan. Hari berikutnya, giliran Viktor yang membawa Yuuri pergi untuk berlatih menunggangi kuda milik salah satu rekan kepercayaannya, keluarga Babicheva. Setiap detik yang mereka habiskan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Untuk kehidupan Viktor, orang-orang di istana bahkan merasa heran mendapati perubahan sikap sang pangeran yang lebih ceria dan bersemangat dari biasanya begitu ia pulang setelah bermain. Mereka bertanya-tanya, siapa yang ditemui oleh Viktor sampai membuatnya nyaris tidak pernah menghilangkan senyuman lebar di wajah manisnya itu. Hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk Georgi. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya apapun meskipun ia sangat penasaran. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan lebih baik kalau Viktor yang menceritakannya lebih dulu seperti biasa.

Tanpa terasa, hari-hari terlewati, musim berganti dan beberapa tahun Viktor dan Yuuri habiskan dalam kebersamaan. Viktor sendiri menyadari perubahan pada fisik maupun pola pikirnya yang menjadi lebih dewasa. Ia kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun yang gagah, bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang, kini dipotong pendek dengan terpaksa atas perintah ayahnya, Yakov, karena Viktor sudah mulai menginjak usia dewasa. Suara maupun wajahnya pun berubah lebih maskulin meskipun senyum lebar dan sifat cerianya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Saat itu pula Viktor juga menyadari kalau tangan gadis yang biasa ia genggam tidaklah serapuh saat dirinya bertemu dengannya. Tangan itu lebih lembut, namun juga terasa kuat. Sorot mata polos dan penuh rasa ingin tahu gadis itupun berubah menyiratkan kebijaksanaan dan kecerdasan. Rambut hitam legam yang dulu pendek sebahu, kini memanjang hingga batas pinggang rampingnya. Suara gadis itu bahkan terdengar lebih matang saat di beberapa kesempatan, Viktor mendengarnya bernyanyi dengan merdu. Begitu banyak perubahan pada diri Yuuri, namun Viktor harus bersyukur ada dua hal yang tidak ikut berubah dalam diri gadis itu.

Hal pertama adalah sifatnya yang lembut dan sangat perhatian, cara bicaranya yang begitu menarik dan antusias, maupun senyuman yang selalu membuat Viktor merasakan sebuah kenyamanan yang belum pernah didapatkannya di istana. Dan hal kedua adalah kenyataan bahwa selama ini hati gadis itu masihlah menjadi milik Viktor seorang, meskipun seberapa sering ia bertemu dengan puteri-puteri yang cantik jelita dari penjuru negeri hingga membuat dirinya terpesona, Viktor akan selalu menemukan dirinya kembali pada Yuuri. Viktor akan selalu memeluk gadis itu erat, menciumnya dengan lembut dan berulang kali merapal janji dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan dan meninggalkan gadis itu apapun yang terjadi.

Meskipun ia harus melepaskan mahkotanya dan meninggalkan istana sekalipun, Viktor tidak akan pernah melepaskan pelukannya dari seorang Yuuri Katsuki.

-To Be Continue-

 **Author's Note:**

 **Haloo~ selamat ketemu lagi sama saya, Agatha Kyra, di fic kedua saya di fandom Yuri! On Ice ini ^^**

 **Sebelumnya, saya mau ngucapin makasih banget buat kalian-kalian yang udah sempet baca dan review, follow, fav fic pertama saya. Aiih! Seneng banget loh saya jadinya hahahahaha!**

 **Dan makasih juga buat para reader yang udah baca cerita ini, saya teh juga nunggu review kalian yaa! Sok atuh mangga di review ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya yaa!**

 **-0o0o0-**

 **Balesan review fic Retrouvaille :**

 **Hiro Mineha : Ahahahaha~ salam kenal juga, Hiro! Makasih ya udah review, dan soal dilanjutin atau nggak, gomen karena sampai sekarang saya belum nemu ingetan saya buat fic itu ^^a**

 **Verochi chan : Karena di Retrouvaille saya ngebuatnya Yuuri jadi percaya diri, yo'i dia jadi suka tantangan gitu~ kesannya gimana ya, kayak mode eros gitu deh dia, lebih berani~ hahahahaha! Makasih ya udah review ^^**

 **Guest : Makasih ya udah review ^^ gomen, masih belum tau bakalan lanjut atau nggak hehe~**

 **Hikaru Rikou : Ciiee yang kepo sama Victuuri-nya :D Makasih ya udah review ^^**

 **Test : Waah, rada ngegantung ya ^^a. Gomen ne~ makasih ya udah review ^^**


End file.
